


Take Flight

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A.U.gust, Alternate Universe, Angel!Mickey, Demon!Ian, M/M, SPN!verse angels/demons, it's 2am idk what i'm doing, only for the most part bc i got a bit carried away bc ~wings~, this doesn't even have a fucking plot what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the wonderful <a href="http://shamelesschicago.tumblr.com/">teresa</a> who literally asked me about this months ago. i'm sorry this took so long! hopefully it was worth waiting for ♥ completely unedited bc i'm a lazy shit, and this is possibly the worst thing i have ever written. just fyi. (i'm so sorry, t!)</p>
<p>title comes from the song by our queen, lindsay stirling, which you can listen to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFv1yaDih7c/">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyronexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/gifts).



> for the wonderful [teresa](http://shamelesschicago.tumblr.com/) who literally asked me about this months ago. i'm sorry this took so long! hopefully it was worth waiting for ♥ completely unedited bc i'm a lazy shit, and this is possibly the worst thing i have ever written. just fyi. (i'm so sorry, t!)
> 
> title comes from the song by our queen, lindsay stirling, which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFv1yaDih7c/).

When he saw him, the first thing Mickey thought was how strangely beautiful he was. And he shouldn’t have. He really, _really,_ shouldn’t have. It wasn’t like he’d never seen a demon before – the black, writhing mass, simultaneously weightless and heavier than anything should ever be.

At first, he couldn’t even see past the complete emptiness of it to see the person he inhabited. But when he did, after a bit of straining first, of course, Mickey let out a small, “ _Oh.”_

The possessed boy was young – maybe only about twenty, and with a head of fiery red hair. His eyes were green enough for Mickey to see from this distance, and he thought it a pity that they could be clouded over by the relentless black of the demon inside him.

All of this happened in a mere second or two, but the demon seemed to sense Mickey’s presence and turned slowly to face him from where he had been having a conversation with a group of people – presumably family to the boy – at the bar inside the Alibi.

He tilted his head at Mickey before turning back to his companions and excusing himself to walk over to where Mickey was standing, frozen, by the pool table.

‘Can I help you?’ the demon asked, raising his eyebrow and looking over Mickey.

Mickey narrowed his eyes. ‘No. I’m fine.’

‘If you’re sure, fly boy,’ he smirked.

‘Don’t call me that.’

‘Why not? You are an angel, of course.’

‘Yeah, I fucking _know_ I am.’

‘That’s a pretty lame pick up line, Ian,’ the bartender called, still standing with the boy’s family.

‘Shut up, Kev,’ the demon replied, not moving his eyes from Mickey’s.

‘Your name is Ian?’ Mickey asked, unimpressed, before lowering his voice. ‘A demon named Ian?’

‘Gotta blend in, right?’ Ian shrugged. ‘What about you, huh? Your name “Greg” or something equally as unangelic?’

‘Mickey,’ he scowled. ‘My name is Mickey.’

‘Short for anything?’

‘Mikhailo.’

‘Aha,’ Ian nodded. ‘See? That’s kinda angelic.’

‘Ukrainian for “Michael”, but that was already taken,’ Mickey shrugged.

‘I’ve heard, yeah. Want a drink? On me.’

Mickey blinked. The notion took him back slightly. ‘You want to buy me a drink?’

‘Just ‘cause I’m a demon doesn’t mean I’m an asshole,’ Ian grinned. ‘Besides, you’re kinda blindingly beautiful. All... graceful and stuff.’

‘Man, Ian, you’re really killing it tonight with your lines, huh?’ Kev called. ‘Buy the man a drink already.’

‘I’m not gonna kill you, Mick,’ Ian murmured. ‘Friendly cross-species drinks never hurt anyone, right?’

‘I suppose...’ Mickey said, following Ian to the bar.

It was weird. This demon wasn’t acting too... demonic. Maybe he was lulling Mickey into a false sense of security, but something told him that he wasn’t. Even if he was, Mickey was more than willing to play along because the demon was possessing a guy that Mickey’s own vessel seemed to find pretty attractive.

Mickey noted how his heartbeat seemed to speed up, thundering in his ears, when he looked across at Ian sitting beside him at the bar. He found himself wondering what those long fingers could do, other than draw random patterns on the bar top, and what it would feel like to run his own crudely tattooed fingers through Ian’s hair. Mickey bit his lip and turned away, focussing on the drink in front of him.

Ian tapped him on the arm and jerked his head towards the door. He said a quick goodbye to the family members he had been with, and grabbed his coat to head outside. He waited for Mickey to emerge through the door, before he started walking off to the right. ‘You coming?’ he called back to Mickey, who was still standing by the entrance to the Alibi.

Mickey shook himself from the daze he had been in, and jogged to catch up to Ian. ‘Stop walking so fast, man,’ Mickey grumbled.

Ian shrugged. ‘Not my fault your legs are tiny.’

‘If I cut yours off at the knee, yours would be short, too.’

‘Wow, isn’t that a bit violent for an angel?’ Ian asked, quirking an eyebrow at his companion.

‘Look it up. Angels are warriors of God.’

‘What does that make me, then? What does that make demons in general?’

‘That makes you demons. Abominations.’

‘Why is that?’ Ian asked lightly.

‘You must’ve done something to end up downstairs, right? Whether that was falling in the beginning, or fucking up your own life... Everything has consequences,’ Mickey sighed. ‘Why aren’t you trying to kill me right now?’

‘Can’t a demon run into an angel and _not_ want to kill them?’

‘Who fucking knows anymore.’

‘Well, I think we’re doing pretty good,’ Ian paused. ‘Got any cigarettes on you?’

Mickey nodded and drew the pack from his coat pocket, passing it to Ian. ‘What did you mean before?’

‘Hmm?’ Ian asked, flicking the lighter a few times to get a tiny flame. ‘What did I mean when?’

‘You said I was “blindingly beautiful”...’ Mickey mumbled. ‘Graceful.’

‘That was a pun,’ Ian laughed. ‘I can literally see your grace. You’re full of it. Full of grace, graceful...’

Mickey blushed. _Obviously._ ‘Oh.’

‘But the other thing... I meant that,’ Ian gave Mickey back his cigarettes and lighter. ‘Your grace is kinda blinding, but you are beautiful.’

‘Me, or my vessel?’

‘Both.’

Mickey smiled, looking down to his feet and kicking at a small pebble on the path. ‘You’re weirdly beautiful, too.’

‘Me?’ Ian asked, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

‘Yeah... I don’t know. Just something about you is different to every other demon I’ve ever seen.’

‘Really?’

‘Mhmm,’ Mickey glanced over to Ian and frowned. ‘I still don’t understand why you haven’t killed me.’

‘Why? Do you _want_ me to kill you?’

‘Not really.’

‘Because I have an angel blade, you know. I could.’

‘I have an angel blade, too. I could kill you just as easily.’

‘Why haven’t you?’ Ian huffed, dropping the butt of his cigarette onto the concrete and grinding it out. ‘If I’m an abomination, or whatever.’

‘You might be an abomination, but your vessel isn’t,’ Mickey said softly.

‘What about this hair, though?’ Ian waved vaguely at his head. ‘Does that count as an abomination?’

‘Definitely not,’ Mickey said, punching him in the arm. ‘The redhair gene is fairly rare, so it would be an abomination to rid the world of a carrier of it.’

‘Sure,’ Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Can I ask you a question?’

‘I suppose.’

‘Your wings, right. Do they ever actually materialise? Or are they always invisible?’

Mickey grinned. ‘You wanna see?’

‘Hell yeah, I do!’ Ian said, rounding a corner and entering the green of a small, rundown baseball field. ‘Show me.’

Mickey looked around, checking there was no one near, before he stopped walking at the plate of second base. ‘Stand over there, okay? And if you try to kill me, I will kill you. Got it?’

Ian nodded and held up his hand. ‘Scout’s honour,’ he said, walking a few feet away and sitting on the grass.

Mickey shut his eyes tightly, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He focussed on making his wings materialise, sending waves of energy down his spine as he clenched and unclenched his fists. ‘Come on,’ he muttered. ‘Come _on._ ’

Ian made an impatient noise. ‘Is something going to – holy _shit!_ ’ he cried, as Mickey felt his wings erupt into the sky.

Mickey opened his eyes and looked left and right of himself, seeing his ink black wings stretching ten feet either side. They were fluttering about, giving hints to his feelings of nervousness. Wings, he found, were absolutely shit at keeping your inner thoughts a secret. He beat them once, sending a huge rush of air towards Ian. Mickey curved them upwards, stretching them out after having them hidden for so long, before he folded them on to his back and grinned at Ian. ‘Cool, right?’

Ian brushed his hair absentmindedly back into place as he studied Mickey’s wings from the distance. ‘They’re black.’

‘Yeah,’ Mickey nodded. ‘I don’t think anyone else has black wings. Everyone used to tell me it was a bad sign.’

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Come here.’

‘Why?’

‘I wanna show you something.’

Mickey frowned and lifted his wings slightly so he could sit comfortably on the ground in front of Ian. ‘What.’

‘Look at my eyes, okay?’ Ian said, blinking heavily. ‘Look.’

Mickey leaned forward and looked at Ian’s black eyes. ‘What the fuck, man?’

‘I know, right?’ Ian asked, blinking again, his eyes going back to green. ‘You think black wings are bad luck? What the fuck does it mean when a demon has white bits in his eyes?!’

‘Do it again,’ Mickey said.

Ian rolled his eyes, but did as Mickey asked. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s like... swirls. There are swirls in your eyes. Like smoke.’

‘I know. That’s my problem.’

‘It’s awesome.’

‘No, it’s –’

‘Beautiful.’

‘Shut up.’

‘I’m serious,’ Mickey said, catching Ian’s face and turning it to look at him. ‘It is. And I never thought I’d say that to a demon.’

Ian looked up and bit his lip. He seemed to think _“Fuck it.”_ before he surged up, and wrapped his hand around Mickey’s neck, bringing him in to slam their mouths together.

Mickey pushed him back after a few seconds, slightly breathless. ‘What the fuck, Ian?’

‘Sorry, I thought –’

‘Thought what, that I was gay?’ Mickey whispered furiously.

‘Yeah. Sorry,’ Ian said awkwardly and moving to stand.

‘Shut up,’ Mickey said, standing with him, pulling Ian’s head back down to kiss him again. ‘Ever made out in the rain?’

‘Uh... No?’ Ian mumbled. ‘Why?’

Mickey smiled, and rain started to thunder down around them. ‘Wanna change that?’

‘Are you doing that? How are you doing that?’

‘I got a few tricks up my sleeve,’ Mickey shrugged.

Ian laughed, kissing Mickey again, nipping his bottom lip and tasting inside his mouth. He felt something brush against his back, and he looked around them to see Mickey had curled his wings around them, like he was making a barrier between them and the rest of the world. ‘This is so weird,’ he murmured.

‘What is?’ Mickey asked.

‘I’m kissing an angel, under angel rain, surrounded by angel wings.’

Mickey looked thoughtful for a few seconds. ‘Know how you were apparently using really bad pick up lines earlier?’

‘Yeah, well. I was stating facts.’

‘I got one to use on you,’ Mickey smiled.’

‘Oh yeah? Let’s hear it.’

‘Can I take you to Heaven tonight? Because I’m an angel. I can do that.’

Ian blinked. ‘That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard.’

‘I know,’ Mickey agreed. ‘Did it work though?’

Ian bit his lip. ‘Wanna fuck in the dugout?’

Mickey laughed, and pulled the energy from his wings, making them vestigial again. ‘I would love to.’

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah find me [here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
